Stick To The Status Quo
by HotelRoomService
Summary: My version of High School Musical's song, Stick To The Status Quo. DracoxHermione, with a bit mention of TheodorexGinny.


**Theodore Nott:**

You can bet

There's nothin' but net

When I am in a zone and on a roll

But I've got a confession

My own secret obsession

And it's making me lose control

**Slytherins:**

Everybody gather 'round

"Well, if Draco can tell his secret, then I can tell mine," he paused for a moment. "I have a crush on Ginny Weasley."

"What?" the Slytherins exclaimed.

"I just adore Ginny Weasley! Her hair, her eyes, even her voice."

**Slytherins:**

Not another sound

"Someday, I hope to make her mine," he said bravely.

**Slytherins:**

No, no, no, no

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

If you wanna be bad

Follow one simple fad

Don't mess with the flow, no, no

Stick to the status quo

**Cho Chang:**

Look at me

And what do you see

Intelligence beyond compare

But inside I am stirring

Something strange is occuring

It's a secret I need to share

**Ravenclaws:**

Open up, dig way down deep

"Um, okay. I love to play video games," she said.

"That doesn't even work here!" one of the Ravenclaws said.

**Ravenclaws:**

Not another peep

"It's just a Muggle games. Something that's cooler than studying."

Ravenclaws:

No, no, no, no

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

It is better by far

To keep things as they are

Don't mess with the flow, no, no

Stick to the status quo

**Dean Thomas:**

Listen well

I'm ready to tell

About a need that I cannot deny

Dude, there's no explanation

For this awesome sensation

But I'm ready to let it fly

**Gryffindors:**

Speak your mind and you'll be heard

"Alright. If Hermione can date the Pureblood Ferret, then, I'm coming clean," he said. "I play the cello!"

"Awesome!" one of the Gryffindors said.

"What is it?" Seamus asked. Dean moved his hand like playing a cello to show it what is it. But Seamus seems still don't get it. "A saw?"

"No, dude! It's like a giant violin."

**Gryffindors:**

Not another word

"Do you have to wear costume?" Seamus asked again.

"Coat and tie," Dean said, smiling.

**Gryffindors:**

No, no, no

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

If you wanna be cool

Follow one simple rule

Don't mess with the flow, no, no

Stick to the status quo

**Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors:**

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

It is better by far

To keep things as they are

Don't mess with the flow, no, no

Stick to the status quo

**Ginny Weasley:**

This is not what I want

This is not what I planned

And I just gotta say

I do not understand

Something is really

**Ron Weasley:**

Something's not right

**Ginny Weasley:**

Really wrong

**Ginny and Ron:**

And we better get things back where they belong

We can do it

**Dean Thomas:**

Gotta play!

**Gryffindors:**

Stick with what you know

**Ginny and Ron:**

We can do it

**Cho Chang:**

Gamers are cool!

**Ravenclaws:**

She has got to go

**Ginny and Ron:**

We can do it!

**Theodore Nott:**

She's my love!

**Slytherins:**

Keep your voice down low

**Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors:**

Not another peep, no

Not another word, no

Not another sound, no

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Ginny shouted loudly.

Hermione entered the Great Hall, grabbed a tray of food and walked to the Luna Lovegood. She frowned. "Why's everyone staring at you?" she asked.

"Not me, you." Luna replied simply.

"Because of Draco? I can't have people staring at me. I really can't!

**Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors:**

No, no, no, no

Ginny walked towards Hermione, narrowing her eyes dangerously with Ron followed closely behind.

**Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors:**

Stick with the stuff you know

If you want to be cool

Follow one simple rule

Don't mess with the flow, no, no

Stick to the status quo

No, no, no

Stick with the stuff you know

It is better by far

To keep things as they are

Don't mess with the flow, no, no

Stick to the status

Stick to the status

Stick to the status quo!

As the song ended, Hermione got slip with the milk on the floor and the tray of food in her hand dropped and it spilled all over Ginny's clothes; who's standing in front of her.

The brunette's eyes widen and the red-headed girl screamed loudly. Hermione tried to get the spilled food from her clothes, but Luna already dragged her away.

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? This is my own version of High School Musical's song, Stick To The Status Quo. Though, Dean's part is the same like the Skateboarder's. Sorry about that, I can't think of anything anymore xD**

**Please, review!**

**Gabriella - Hermione Granger**

**Skateboarder dude - Dean Thomas**

**Skateboarder dude 2 - Seamus Finnigan**

**Zeke - Theodore Nott**

**Sharpay - Ginny Weasley**

**Ryan - Ronald Weasley**

**Troy - Draco (who's not in the part)**

**By the way, I make Ginny and Ron as Sharpay and Ryan because well, they're brother and sister, after all :)**


End file.
